Antonio Sorrentino
Antonio Sorrentino '''is a Werewolf and member of the North American Werewolf Pack. He is the son of former Alpha Dominic Sorrentino, grandson of another former Alpha Emilio Sorrentino, brother to Gregory and Benedict, uncle to Jorge and the father of Nicholas Sorrentino. He often helps out Jeremy Danvers, his best friend, and Alpha. Elena Michaels describes Antonio with wavy dark hair, and heart-stopping brown eyes and says that Nicholas looks a lot like Antonio. While Antonio is in his fifties, he can easily pass for significantly younger. He is shorter and stockier than his son, with broad shoulders and bulging biceps. Antonio is the first werewolf that you hear having fallen in love with his son's mother. He actually considered leaving the Pack to be with her with Jeremy's help. However, after his first Change at sixteen, he realized that it was impossible to have a life with her. Appearances '''Infusion Antonio does not appear in the short story Infusion but it is mentioned that his father Dominic had chosen his name around late August of 1946. Savage Antonio makes his first chronological introduction in the novella Savage when Jeremy brought Clayton Danvers back to Stonehaven. Clay mistook his friendly tackle of Jeremy for an attack and tried to fight him which Antonio found amusing. Antonio talks with Jeremy about Clay and reassures him that he made the right decision and that Clay will be like in an ordinary child in no time. Antonio continued to visit Stonehaven often over many weekends, Clay counts listening to his and Jeremy's conversations as being one of the things that helped him regain his language skills. After Clay threw a tantrum Antonio came upstairs and encouraged him to apologize to Jeremy. Antonio enlists Clay's help in baking a birthday cake for Jeremy's twenty second birthday and gifts Jeremy with an antique revolver and a silver bullet engraved with Malcolm's name. After Malcolm crashes the party to insult Jeremy, Antonio suggests killing him or at least kicking him out of Stonehaven for good and again assures Jeremy that he did the right thing by taking in Clay. Antonio tells Jeremy that Dominic wants him to visit, Antonion thinks it would be a good time to introduce Clay to the Pack but Jeremy doesn't believe Clay is ready. In the summer of 1969 Antonio brings his son to meet Clay without telling Jeremy ahead of time and tells Jeremy to stop fretting as it's been four months. Antonio was present at the quarterly Pack meet held around November of 1969 where Clay was officially introduced to the Pack. Antonio believed Jeremy was being stubborn in refusing not to admit that Malcolm wasn't at the Pack meeting, because Jeremy had forced him to agree not to come. Antonio agreed to Clay joining the Pack. Antonio was present at Stonehaven in the fall of 1970 when Peter Myers came to speak to Jeremy about leaving the Pack. In winter of that year he took his son and Jeremy and Clay for a shopping trip and day out where Clay injured himself jumping down an elevator shaft on a dare from Nick, he assured Jeremy that Clay would be fine if they took him to Syracuse hospital and that nothing would happen. He lied to a doctor about why he wasn't fighting in Vietnam. Ascension Antonio also appears in the novella Ascension, a sequel to Savage. He was one of the participants in a deer hunt and waited 'poised like a setter on point' to feed on the deer. He came close to fighting with Malcolm for the right to feed second but Jeremy diffused the situation and he and Jeremy had a play fight before eating the deer side by side. Antonio congratulates Clay on catching a rabbit and jokes about them hunting guinea pigs next time. He was involved in getting a new pickup truck for Jeremy, stating the old truck was at the junk heap and that it had been a 'mercy killing' and tells Jeremy not to be stubborn about accepting it. When Jeremy is forced to allow Malcolm to be part of Clay's training, Antonio is so angry with Jeremy that he leaves Stonehaven and doesn't return for a month. In 1979 he is mentioned to have taken over the new technology section of the Sorrentino family business a few year prior and had turned what was, 'a department on the verge of extinction into a thriving part of the company'. He also successfully invested his own money in the technology sector. He was present at Dominic's last Pack meet in late 1982 and is assumed to have been the one to call Jeremy when his father passed out after suffering a stroke. He tried to arrange the funeral but allowed Jeremy to take over when he was unable to do it himself and was present at the Sorrentino estate for his fathers wake. He didn't agree with Malcolm trying to take over for Alpha straight after they buried Dominic, he was the first to vote when Malcolm pressed the issue and voted for Jeremy. He was at Stonehaven when Malcolm had Stephen Santos shoot Nick as part of a plan to get Jeremy alone and have him killed. Once he was sure Nick was going to be okay he took Jeremy and the others after Clay who had gone to confront Malcolm and told Clay not to fall into Malcolm's trap of leaving Jeremy unguarded by their best fighters. Antonio is part of the discussion on what to do about Malcolm, he won't allow Jeremy to fight him as he knows Malcolm will kill him and become Alpha, Antonio tells Jeremy he'd rather be a mutt if that happened. He also talks with Clay about other alternative such as killing Malcolm without telling Jeremy, and killing Malcolm's followers to swing the vote in Jeremy's favour. When Malcolm makes his second attempt on Jeremy's life he was in New York on business, he returned while Jeremy confronted Malcolm and acted as a guard. After Jeremy became Alpha, Antonio served as Pack enforcer alongside Clay until Elena Michaels took over from him and became an advisor for Jeremy afterwards. Bitten He helps to fight against the mutt uprising. Stolen Antonio, as well as his son, are only mentioned in Stolen when Jeremy informs Elena that he told them to remain in Europe. Broken Antonio goes to Toronto with his son Nick to help Elena, Clay, and Jeremy close the portal. He's excited about Elena's pregnancy though he wonders about having a new generation of wolves coming when "this generation still needs to grow up". He is the only person Jeremy told that he thought Elena might be having a multiple birth. Frostbitten He appears later in the book, helping Clay & Elena with the final take down of the mutts. Trivia * His official birth date is given in the Pack Legacy printed in the Bounty Hunt graphic novel as July 6th 1946. As with other dates given in the graphic novels it seems at odds with some given in other media. For example Antonio states he is 24 in Savage during 1969, which would only be true if he was born in 1945. A contradiction to this though is Dominic mentioning he had just named Antonio around August or September of 1946 in Infusion which would support a July 1946 birth date much better than it would a 1945 birth date. * According to his father Dominic he had the loudest first cry out of his children and beat his brothers babyhood milestones. * Antonio never got an education past high school but possesses a keen business mind and runs the Sorrentino families multinational company as well as successfully playing the stock market. Clay Danvers states he has an intrinsic grasp of trends and business needs. * The success of his company funded Jeremy's efforts to monitor mutts nationwide. He also anonymously funded the scholarship that allowed Logan Jonsen to attend law school. * Antonio lives at the ancestral Sorrentino home north of New York City. They hire human housekeepers. * Antonio is easy going, friendly and optimistic. * He trained with Jeremy and is said to be a very adaptable fighter, after Malcolm left the Pack he was the best fighter as well as Pack enforcer until Clay surpassed him * Antonio took an interest in Clayton Danvers when he was brought to Stonehaven and talked with him often while visiting Jeremy. He found Clay's wildness funny and was intrigued by him being a bitten child Werewolf. When he told his father about his first meeting with Clay he downplayed what Clay was like to help Jeremy's cause. * He hates Malcolm Danvers and has suggested kicking him out of Stonehaven and/or killing him multiple times. * Clay Danvers mentions in Savage that Antonio chafed under the Pack rules while Dominic Sorrentino was Alpha but not enough to leave the Pack. * It is hinted that when Malcolm sought to train Antonio when he was a teen and Antonio refused, that Malcolm's interest in Antonio was of a predatory sexual nature, this may also be why Antonio was so angry with Jeremy for allowing Malcolm to be part of Clay's training that he didn't come to Stonehaven for a month, because he was worried about Malcolm's intentions. * From a young age Antonio introduced Nick to people as his nephew so as not to draw attention when Nick got older and Antonio's slow Werewolf ageing would make it difficult for people to believe he is old enough to be Nick's father. * He was went the extra mile to ensure that Nick got what ever he wanted. * Antonio is very close to his son to the point that they're also close friends. He was very laid back in raising Nick and is stated by Nick and others to not expect much from his son when it comes to the family company. This is not because he doesn't believe in Nick he simply knows how uninterested Nick is and doesn't push him towards something that isn't right for him. Category:Werewolf Category:Otherworld Character Category:Living Character